1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus including a reading unit which reads an image of the original document which is transported using a transport unit.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2003-128298, an example of an image reading apparatus which transports the original document which is set in a setting unit to a predetermined reading position, and reads an image of the original document which is transported to the same reading position using a reading unit is described.
Meanwhile, when transporting a color document, a transport failure such as paper jam easily occurs compared to a case of transporting a monochrome document. Therefore, in the image reading apparatus which is described in JP-A-2003-128298, when reading an image of a color document, transporting of the document is performed at a low speed compared to a case of reading an image of a monochrome document. Specifically, in a control device of an image reading apparatus, when information based on a user operation is input, whether it is reading of an image of a color document or reading of an image of a monochrome document is determined. In addition, when it is reading of an image of a monochrome document, a normal transport mode is selected, and when it is reading of an image of a color document, a transport mode of which a transport speed is lower than that of the normal transport mode is selected. A transport unit is operated using a transport mode which is selected in this manner.
Meanwhile, there is a case in which images of various documents with different thickness are read in an image reading apparatus. When transporting a thin document, a transport failure such as paper jam easily occurs compared to a case when a thick document is transported. Therefore, when reading an image of a thin document, it is preferable to transport the document at a low speed compared to a case of reading an image of a thick document.
However, in an image reading apparatus which reads an image of a document which is transported by a transport unit using a reading unit, in general, there is correlation between the transport speed of the document and the resolution of an obtained image.
Specifically, when a transport speed of a document is low, image data as image data with high resolution is generated. For this reason, when changing a transport speed of a document according to the thickness of the document, image data which is generated is not limited to image data with a resolution which is desired by a user.